


I love you, too

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Season 3, but this scene was cute, pure and sweet mileven, the ending wrecked me, what we deserved frankly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike's reaction and pov of when El said she loves him.// end of season 3





	I love you, too

It wasn't supposed to end like this, there was so much Mike wanted to do... wanted to say. Still, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and composed himself. He marched into the room acting oh so casual as if on the bike ride over he hadn't been on the verge of tears.

El had her hand raised, trying to use her powers. It hurt to see her like this. A part of her gone for some reason. Maybe she'd overworked herself at the battle a few months ago, maybe it was Hop being gone. Maybe it was a lot of things.

"They'll come back, I know they will." He tried to put on a brave face as he reached up and grabbed the teddy bear for her.

She clutched the bear against her chest, smiling a little. "Thanks."

There was a moment of silence, and even though it lasted a few seconds, Mike could have sworn it was eternity. He wasn't too sure where they were standing anymore. Before he had been so certain about El, but now he found himself second guessing every move. He guessed he was just afraid of messing it up again.

"You packed your walkie right?" He asked and she nodded. "Because you know I'm gonna steal Cerebro from Dustin and call you so much you're gonna have to turn it off."

She laughed and he smiled back. Part of him was joking, but the other half was serious. He really didn't know how he was going to cope not seeing her. He'd gone almost a year without her responding to his walkie once...at least this time she'll answer.

"Did you talk to your mom about Thanksgiving?" She looked up at him, nervously playing with the bear's ear.

"Yeah, I got the ok. I'll be there." He'd begged his mom to let him visit El for Thanksgiving, promising he'd make it up to her later for skipping out on the family.

Even though it was only a few weeks away, the thought of being apart from El again was threatening to break him. But he told himself he could get through 353 days without her. That was a lie. Even a day without her was hard enough.

"I was thinking you could come up here for Christmas. Will too. You could come before or after Christmas whichevers good with Mrs Byers-" he was rambling now. He just didn't want to seem like he was telling her what to do. She could come if she wanted, he really wanted her to want to.

"Christmas day could be more fun because then we'd all have new presents to play with…" he winced at that phrasing. Presents to play with? They were almost 15.

"I sound like a seven year old." He shook his head, nervously laughing. He could feel how awkward he was being. What was wrong with him? This was El.

They'd been through a rough patch, but come out the other side changed. There was something different about them but Mike couldn't quite explain it. It wasn't bad…exactly. Just... different. It made Mike realise though that he never wanted to go through that again. He never wanted El to not speak to him, never wanted her to feel like he'd hurt her. He wanted to be more honest with her. But it was hard.

"I like presents too." She shrugged and Mike felt himself relax. She was always saving him.

"Cool, yeah. I..I like presents too…"

El smiled and started leaving. Mike put his head in his hands internally screaming. He was such a wastoid.

"Mike…" he froze, not realising she was still there. He once again composed himself and turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

She was nervously fidgeting with her shirt, looking at him briefly before glancing back down at the floor, then back at him.

"Remember...that day? At the cabin, you were talking to Max?"

"Um...I don't think I follow?" He squinted his eyes trying to think of everything he's ever said to Max. Was this where she was about to break up with him again? What had he done? What has his past stupid self done?

Externally he tried to remain calm even though his mind was racing.

"You talked about your- your feelings? Your heart."

Shit.

Mike felt his whole body go cold. He didn't think she'd heard. She was in the other room! She wasn't supposed to hear it. Not yet. He'd planned it out but every time he tried he'd messed up. Be cool, Mike. Be cool.

"Oh." was all be could say. Think Mike, think!

"Oh yeah, that. Man that was so long ago." He scratched the back of his head trying to seem nonchalant. "That was heat of the moment stuff, we were arguing uh…"

He couldn't make direct eye contact with her.

"I don't really remember…" this was good. She would totally believe him right? He knows he's supposed to be honest with her. But right now he's not ready to admit how he feels. She might think it's too fast. If he just acts like he wasn't thinking straight at that time then she might drop it. He'll tell her one day. When he's brave enough.

"What did I say... exactly?"

"Mike…" she started to close the space between them, walking towards him seriously.

His brows furrowed as he watched her, unsure what she was doing.

Finally she reached up, cupping his cheek with her hand. He held his breath.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

But before he could process what she'd said, she was kissing him. He froze.

Just when he was about to respond, she pulled away.

She had tears almost forming in her eyes as she smiled and turned away, clutching again at the teddy bear.

Mike was left standing alone in the room, frozen to the spot. Did she just…?

She loves him. She loves him, too.

He couldn't process it. He was just stood like a dummy. Why didn't he tell her first? Why didn't he kiss her back? Why didn't he respond?

But when he found her again, he realised that now wasn't the time. He needed to be strong for her. Besides, it wasn't like this would be forever. He'd see her soon. Just not soon enough. Next time. Next time he saw her he'd tell her. He had to.

As he watched the car drive away, he thought about how many times he's had to do this. How many times he's seen her leave him. The girl he loves. But she'd come back to him. She always did.


End file.
